Loves true meaning
by ElsieStone
Summary: It has been five years since rose was left for the second time on BWB, and its been 8 years since the doctor traveled with anyone. Basically with some Torchwood chucked in! My first fic so if it is really bad I apologise! A reunion fic. Rosex10. UnBetad.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction piece ever! So i would love you very mucho if you could read it and tell me whether it is good or completly and utterly diastorus! So yeah thank you for you support and I hope you enjoy! Rated T for later scenes!

**DISCLAIMER: I would like to own Doctor who just as much as anyone esle would do... But I don't. **

**Prologue**

The sound of the rain could just about be heard from inside the dark building, the building was completely empty, the workers having left hours ago, except from one person, she sat in the chair in chair, one hand drumming her fingers on the table, the other fiddling with something around her neck. The clock in the corner struck twelve, she counted each "ding," each one making the whole in her heart seem to grow that little bit bigger. The room was suddenly left in silence again. Five years. Five years since he had left her... or had she left him. A solitary tear ran down her face as she scribbled a note and left it on the desk. Looking around her desk one more time, she picked up the suitcase next to the desk and left. She had made her choice.

Meanwhile in Torchwood three Cardiff, Jack was in his office finishing off some old paperwork when he heard the door of the headquarters rolling open. He got out of his seat and walked towards the door to his office. But by the time he had got there he could already hear it closing. As the siren wails faded away he could distantly hear the sound of heels clipping down the corridor. He sighed in relief _It must of only Gwen coming back to get something she had forgotten._He smiled to himself, pulling the door to his office ope and manically running down the stairs. He grabbed his coat that was lying on the nearest computer desk and pulled it on. He started towards the door before deciding to try and beat her out of the building. Jack rose up the moving step unaware of the computer beeping informing him of rift activity. Up above the building a person behind jack materialised into thin air just as Jack appeared. He was too busy trying to look for someone, whereas she was too busy trying to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 false false false EN-GB X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Chapter 1- A new beginning?

Summary: It has been five years since rose was left for the second time on BWB, and its been 8 years since the doctor traveled with anyone. Basically with some Torchwood chucked in! My first fic so if it is really bad I apologise! A reunion fic. Rosex10. UnBetad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr who

Note from me: (yay the exciting part!) Hey Guys! OK i know it has been like more than a half a year since I updated- sorry, for anyone who actually read it back then! But yeah here you are its chapter 1! I may have mentioned before but my spelling isn't great so sorry if you're someone who can't read a story which contains bad SPAG, then this story probably is not for you! Not sure about this chappie but I hope you like it!

* * *

Jack reached the top and ran out of the lift, it was so slow, and with all this alien Tec surely he could get it to run faster... He looked around but the courtyard was deserted. She had already left. He clenched his left fist before letting it drop. Instead he ran his hands messily through his hair trying to work out what he was angrier about; running out after her or simply not running fast enough. He started to walk across the courtyard. _Ah well _he thought _Might as well go get a pint before getting back._

He stopped dead in his tracks and laughed._ I sound so old fashioned, so English_. He was changing, adapting, finally he was becoming so wonderfully, twentieth century Human! He thought back to the first time he had stepped foot in Cardiff back when he was part of the great 'unbeatable trio'. One of the last times he had ever seen her. She was the only one who he had met who truly understood the Doctor as he did, she was also one of the first people to understand him, he would probably still be a lone con artist if it wasn't for Rose-

"Jack? What the hell are you doing standing in the middle here, do you not feel the cold, its bloody freezing!" Jack turned around slowly Gwen was standing behind him looking at him as though he was half mad.

"I could ask you the same thing; didn't you just leave the hub?" Gwen frowned at him.

"How long have you been standing out here? I left over three hours ago Jack! It's twelve o'clock!" Jack was confused

"But Gwen I know I heard someone... and unless Ianto was wearing heals-"

"Jack!" Cried Gwen trying hard not to smile, "Ianto is still in London, trying to sort out the issues with the Daleks. It's been 5 months since we have seen him! I can't believe that people actually believe the stories that they are feeding them! Even more so I find it so hard to believe, that I was once one of those people who actually believed those stories!"

Gwen's voice was slurred slightly, Jack looked at Gwen properly her make-up was smudged down her face. Peering even closer in the dark he could make out two very red blotchy eyes and her cheek was bright red. "Gwen, what happened to you, who did this?" Gwen didn't say anything. Making Jack even angrier at the situation.

"Did he do this to you?" There was still no reply Gwen was looking firmly down at the floor, embarrassed, ashamed and hurt. Jack reached forward, gently cupping Gwen's face and brought it round to make eye contact. For the few more seconds he had to look at her face he could easily hear and see that she was crying. Gwen began to push Jacks hand away but before she could do anything, Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Gently soothing her by circling his hand around her back. After a few minutes he continued speaking into her hair, "Why are you here Gwen, what did rh-" Gwen realised suddenly what she was doing at the mention of her husband's name, she pushed herself away from Jack, took a deep breath and looked him sharply in the eye.

"There was a rift spike" Gwen interrupted and continued "In the hub"

"What?!" Replied Jack "that's impossible Gwen! I've been in there the whole time don't you think I would have noticed, I mean the alarms would have gone off, I would have seen them or at least heard something! I know it's hard but you need to tell me what did he-" Jack broke off and groaned loudly wanting very much to hit himself he turned and ran back onto the step. Still not understanding the situation but finally understanding the noise of the intruder, he looked back towards Gwen, deciding that this argument would have to be continued at some other point; he smiled and shouted to her,

"Care to join me miss cooper"

Wiping the tears which had began once again to slide down her cheeks, she sniffed loudly and pulled at her coat. She then slowly began running over and taking the hand which he was holding out. The lift had already begun to descend when she realised what he had called her, "Jack, my name isn't Miss Cooper, its Mrs Williams remember?"

"Company policy, Gwen, you keep the name you joined with" Knowing what complete bullocks that was Gwen started to laugh.

"Anyway" Jack continued, "You will always be PC Cooper to me."

__________________________________________________________________________

Rose stood up and looked along the long stretch of the beach. She looked at the watch on her wrist; it was four o'clock in the morning. Rose sighed, wanting to wait until the sun had come up, and she had withstood the freezing conditions. The tears were still continuing to fall down her cheeks; she had waited so long for him to return, for him to explain what happened. But deep down she knew that he wasn't going to return, that he couldn't return, she should know- she had tried to return last time. She made her decision and stood up. Taking the key from around her neck she threw it into the sea. Rose turned around and tried to walk away but her legs wouldn't move.

Instead of moving forwards she crouched down and let herself go. The tears were streaming down her cheeks and her mouth refused to make any recognised English sound. He had left her with him and gone. Did that really mean he wanted to leave her... Or did he leave her because he had to? Once again she found herself thinking of paradoxes, anomalies anything which could explain why he had left her. She couldn't help it, every time she turned on the TV and someone mentioned aliens, or she would walk down a street and she would see someone running, smiling. Even a happily exclaimed "Fantastic" was enough to set her off now. Could she really do it? Could she really just leave it all behind now?

Suddenly she found herself running towards the sea. The water hit her, hard. Thankful for the clear water she began searching for the key. Wishing she had a metal detector or something of a similar origin, she stuck her hands into the water again and again. After searching for what at least seemed three hours, she began to feel stupid. Did she really need one man to show how brilliant she could be? Because now she was even failing to keep to her decisions.

Feeling lost, she collapsed into the water not even feeling the cold water as it hit her chest. Tears began to fall into the carved lines which ran down her face. However she did feel the small object digging in to her left thigh. A surge of adrenaline ran through her body and in her excitement she turned quickly around, completely soaking the small parts of her body that weren't already completely covered in water, the salt water stinging her eyes she reached into the water, searching blindly for the object. Finally she fingers closed over a small metal object, she opened her eyes ignoring the stinging pain of the salt and looked at her palm.

It was a only a gold ring, the once unfamiliar sensation of the sinking into despair grew deeper with every wave that washed over her. Her emotions were so mixed up so confused. And so for the second time in her life she followed her head instead of her heart. Ironic that really she thought to herself, it had been all those years ago when the Doctor had first asked her to travel in her ship and she had said no.

The first and the last time she hadn't followed her heart, right before she joined the doctor and now that she had left him. She had come to get rid of the key, to rid her last remembrance of the Doctor and she had done that. The key was gone and finally she might be able to move on since she sensed that another second chance was impossible now.

Rose reluctantly pulled herself out of the water and as though he was stepping out of a dream she suddenly realised how cold the water was. It was still very early and there was no one about. She had no spare clothes and the sun still hadn't risen. Clouds rumbled over head and it began to pour with rain.

Rose was so cold she could feel herself going numb. Slowly she began to make the long journey back to the road, as she walked the cold became less important, the pain seemed to distance itself and the most important message on her mind was sleep. The beach was gradually blurring under her heavy eyelids. With the road only two meters away, her beaten figure crumpled onto a heap on a soft sand dune falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"So by replaying the extraporgator by turning the reaotec we should be able to enter the galaxy poltgaker, where everything, including the people are made out of Silicon Dioxide- better known as sand, well that was in course till the year shattercon, where the sun was effected by a particularly large energy spike causing the heat in the galaxy to increase, and the sand to become glass! Bit of a sad story after that really, hence the year being called Shattercon!"

The Doctor poked his head through the grating and for the third time that day he found an empty console room. Pushing himself through the hole he stood up and surveyed the empty room. It was like awaking from a really good dream without finding out how it ended. The Doctor sighed loudly; he couldn't even remember he thought was in the room with him. Slowly walking around the console he set the controls to autopilot; he pressed buttons almost with an air of boredom. Slumping into the chair he though aloud, "I'm either mad or old"

_Well if you're asking I would say that you were both!_

"I wasn't asking" Replied the Doctor with no emotion what so ever.

_I wouldn't say that was the problem though_ continued the calming voice in his head as though he hadn't said anything. _I would say that you're lonely._

"I have been alone for a lot longer than a year in the past" He said in the same nonchalant tone.

_Yes but when you have been alone in the past you still went places, met people, got the girl and saved the day._

"I am not James Bond" He sighed and looked up, "And I have saved many towns and cities during the last year, I've just done it differently that's all."

_Yes, you have been alone._

"There has been no hassle, no wondering, no boyfriends, no girlfriends-"

_No fun?_

"I am better off alone"

Suddenly The Tardis lurched underneath his feet, steam began to explode everywhere from beneath the console and the worrying sound of an alarm started. Throwing himself onto the control panel, the doctor began to push, slide and whirl every brightly coloured moveable thing in front of him. To an outsider it would have seemed that the Doctor was pushing buttons at random, a cheeky companion may have informed him of this, but right now the Doctor was very much alone. As he ran around the control desk grabbing everything within his reach, memories and stories attached to nearly every button, the solitude him grew. With or without a crew, the Doctor knew that he could not avoid what was about to happen, he landed on earth, in London to be precise right on top of the very place he had avoided for ten years. The Powel estate.

Normal 0 false false false EN-GB X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

* * *

bum bum bummmmmm! plus sorry about the Doctor rambling its a skill i need to improve!

hope you enjoyed!


End file.
